SoulChat
by LolaStarz2010
Summary: This was inspired by "D.O.C", but it's all the soulmates chatting. It's my second story, I'm using it as a fun one to help me avoid writer's block. Rated T- just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's LOLASTARZ! I got bored writing "The Raven's Flight" because it's a more serious and I needed something fun to help me avoid the horrible…writer's block :O!**

Mare was bored out of her mind. She couldn't believe how much she missed Ash…Why had she sent him away?

Mare flopped on her bed and powered up her laptop. She opened up the internet and drummed her fingers as Google loaded. She opened up a chatroom and named it _SoulMates. _Then she sent invites to Mark and Jade.

_**Space-Case has logged on.**_

**Space-Case: **Mark? Jade? It's Mare.

_**HamburgerGuy has logged on.**_

**HamburgerGuy: **Mare, I'm downstairs

**Space-Case**: Well I don't want to move and Jade's down the street.

_**Tiggy has logged on.**_

**Tiggy:** She's right Mark. Why didn't you sent invites Rowan and Kestrel?

**Space-Case: **because they don't have soulmates!

**Tiggy: **And that matter's because…?

**Space-Case: **Because they don't get it when I say…I MISS ASH!

**Tiggy: **Well I MISS MARK**HamburgerGuy: **I'm right here!

**Tiggy: **Oh yeah!

_**Tiggy has logged off**_

**HamburgerGuy: **Jade?

**Space-Case: **She's coming over Mark, I can see her from the window.

_**HamburgerGuy has logged off**_.

**Space-Case: **Dang….

_**Space-Case has logged off**_.

_**Knight-on-a-Mission has logged on**_

**Knight-on-a-Mission: **Mare? Jade said you were here! Mare?

_**Knight- on-a-Mission has logged off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah was bored….so bored. After he worked so hard so find her, now he only worked hard to keep her , and the rest of Circle Daybreak hidden. She missed him. She dialed up the internet and googled chat rooms. _SoulMates_? Oh well, it's worth a shoot.

_**Full_o'_Soul has logged on.**_

**Full_o'_Soul has sent 5 invites.**

_**Kitten_Has_Claws has logged on**_

_**Night_Panther has logged on**_

_**Gloden_Panther has logged on**_

_**First_Ever has logged on**_

_**1600's has logged on**_

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **QUINN!

**1600's: **WHAT?

**Kitten_Has_Claws:**….hi .

**1600's: **Hi Babe!

**Kitten_Has_Claws**: I miss you

**1600's: **I miss u 2! Thierry why do you have to send us on different missions?

**Night_Panther: **YA! I miss Galen!

**Golden_Panther**: 3 u 2!

**Night_Panther: ***Purrs* .

**First_Ever: **because…..

**Kitten_Has**_**Claws: **because…?

**First_Ever: **because ur all safer apart and ….

**1600's: **and…

**First_Ever: **and…I MISS HANNAH AND I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING

**Full_o'_Soul: **I was wondering when you'd all remember me

_**Space-Case has logged on.**_

**Space-Case: **Who are you ppl and y r u here?

**Full_o'_Soul: **I'm Hannah and I sent invite to my friends because I was bored and I found this chatroom

**Space-Case: **Why this one?

**1600's: **because we all have SOULMATES

**Space-Case: **….

_**Tiggy has logged on.**_

**Tiggy: **hey Mare and….other ppl?

**Space-Case: **apparently

**First_Ever: **Jade? It's Thierry

**Tiggy: **Really? Hi

**First_Ever: **Hi…wait Mare? The Mare?

**Tiggy: **In the flesh…sort-of

**Full_o'_Soul: **Really? And I thought _**I**_ missed my soulmate

**Space-Case: **You know ASH?_?

**First_Ever: **Yes. He joined Circle Daybreak and we're Daybreakers

**Tiggy**: He actually JOINED?

**1600's: **Yup

**Tiggy: **Quinn? U JOINED 2!

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **Yup! I'm his soulmate

**Night_Panther: **An ex-vampire hunter-The Cat

**Tiggy:**

**Space-Case: **Jade?

_**HamburgerGuy has logged on**_

**HamburgerGuy: **She fainted!

_**HamburgerGuy has logged off**_

_**Space-Case has logged off**_

**1600's**:…is it really THAT surprising?

_**Knight-on-a-Mission has logged on**_

**Knight-on-a-Mission**: Hello?

**1600's: **Just missed her

**Knight-on-a-Mission: **DAMN I-wait…Quinn?

**1600's: **UGHH!

_**Knight-on-a-Mission has logged off**_

**1600's: **I'm going to bed

_**1600's has logged off**_

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **me2

_**Kitten_Has_Claws has logged off**_

**Night_Panther: **I'm going to work out

**Golden_Panther: **I'm going 2 bed

**Night_Panther: **ahm….

**Golden_Panther**: I mean work out

**Night_Panther: **better

_**Night_Panther has logged off**_

_**Golden_Panther has logged off**_

**First_Ever: **I'll be home soon Hannah, I'm leaving now

**Full_o'_Soul: **YAY!

_**First_Ever has logged off**_

**Full_o'_Soul is leaving a post**

TO SPACE-CASE:STOP LOGGING OFF SO QUICKLY! KNIGHT-ON-A-MISSION KEEPS LOGGING ON RIGHT AFTER YOU LEAVE!

_**Full_o'_Soul has logged off **_

**Hey so I need ideas for the next post…**

**3 Lola Starz**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey People!

I normally wouldn't update so quickly but I go so much positive feed-back that gave me some awesome ideas! :D

Delos was staring at the computer. He was bored…and he missed Maggie. "Ok, I can do this" he said to himself. He dialed up the internet and it opened to Google. He tapped the keys as he tried to remember what those things were called. Not texts but…..Chat Rooms! He searched and several popped up. Soccer….World or Warcraft…Soulmates….Chicken Dancing ..SOULMATES? Finally something he understood.

_**PrinceofDarkness has logged on.**_

**Space-Case: **Who the crap r u?

**PrinceofDarkness: **Delos, and u r?

**Space-Case: **Mary-Lynette

**Tiggy: **Hola Mare! And Delos?

**Space-Case: **You know him?

**Tiggy: **Yeah he's a part of Circle Daybreak, has a human soulmate,…oh yeah and he's a vampire prince of a lost NightWorld kingdom.

**Space-Case: **whoa….

**Tiggy**: and he's a Wild Power

**Space-Case: **Meaning?

**PrinceofDarkness: **I can shoot blue flames out of my body

**Space-Case: **oh….

**PrinceofDarkness**: Yeah,…Jade? How can I get Maggie on here?

**Tiggy: **Hold on

**Tiggy has sent 1 invite**

_**DarkPrincess has logged on**_

DarkPrincess: Hi Jade! Thx for helping Delos :D

**PrinceofDarkness: **hey!

**DarkPrincess: **It's ok! U grew up in the middle ages. I love u anyways

**PrinceofDarkness: **thank you

**Tiggy: **Well my work is done…bye Maggie. Bye Mare! Delos

_**Tiggy has logged off**_

**DarkPrincess**: THE Mare?

**Space-Case:** I guess

**DarkPrincess: **I thought that I changed my soulmate until I heard your story.

**Space-Case: **Really?

**DarkPrincess: **Yeah…Ash changed so much for you

**Space-Case: **REALLY? :D

**DarkPrincess: **Talk to Gillian sometime…she has a good story for you

**Space-Case: **so you thought YOU had it bad with your soulmate?

**DarkPrincess**: Hell ya!

**PrinceofDarkness: **it wasn't that bad….

**DarkPrincess: **You locked me in your DUNGEON!

_**Space-Case has logged off**_

**PrinceofDarkness: **I think we scared her

_**Knight-on-a-Mission has logged on**_

**DarkPrincess: **ASH! YOU MISSED HER!

**Knight-on-a-Mission: **CRAP! THAT'S IT I'M STAKING OUT!

**PrinceofDarkness: **good luck with that. Meet me at Startbucks my princess?

**DarkPrincess: **STARbucks Delos?

**PrinceofDarkness: **yeah yeah that thing

**DarkPrincess: **ok

_**DarkPrincess has logged off**_

_**PrinceofDarkness has logged off**_

**Knight-on-a-Mission: **I won't miss her again….Hashanah…there's no one here….damn

**Either the ch. 4 or ch. 5 , I'll introduce a new character…or two ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! It's Lola Starz. Sorry to the people who hate it when Ash and Mare miss each other but MORE people are telling me to keep making them miss each other. **

Ash had been on the computer for 19 hours straight, still no Mare. No anyone, but that was most likely because it was 4:00 am. _Come on Mare! Log on! _Ash thought impatiently. He really wanted to talk to her. Then someone popped on.

_**Half-Vamp. has logged on**_

**Half-Vamp.:** Hey Ash, how's your stake out going?

**Knight-on-a-Mission:** horrible, haven't seen her yet….:P Why are you on at 4:09 in the morning?

**Half-Vamp.:** can't sleep

**Knight-on-a-Mission:** I c

_**LeaderoftheGang had logged on**_

**LeaderoftheGang**: Hey Jez! Ash

**Half-Vamp.:** you are NOT the leader idiot

**LeaderoftheGang:** Watever Jezebel!

**Half-Vamp:** DON'T CALL ME JEZEBEL MORGEAD BLACKTHORN

_**DING!**_ _**Blackthorn located**_

**LeaderoftheGang:** WTF?

**I'm ending here because I need ideas on what to write after I introduce the new character _**

**Sorry it was short but I wanted to end it were**


	5. Chapter 5

_**SO SORRY EVERYONE! We got a new laptop and it didn't have Microsoft word! Thankfully my mother needed it for work so I grabbed the computer as soon as I could.**_

_**DING! Blackthorn Located.**_

**LeaderoftheGang: **WTF?

_**Wolfy has logged on**_

**Wolfy: **BLACKTHORN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING IZZIE CRY!

**LeaderoftheGang: **Wh-

**Wolfy: **DON'T YOU DARE SAY WHAT!

**Half-Vamp: **Who r u?

**Wolfy: **CARALINA!

**LeaderoftheGang: **Who?

**Wolfy: **SHUT UP ANDREW BLACKTHORN! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I AM!

**Half-Vamp: **Who?

**Wolfy: **ANDREW BLACKTHORN. MY FRIEND IZZIE'S SOULMATE AND HE MADE HER CRY BY LEAVING TO FIND SOMEONE_ HE CAN'T EVEN TELL US WHO THIS MYSTERY "BROTHER" IS!

**LeaderoftheGang: **Andrew? I'm Morgead.

**Half-Vamp: **And I'M his soulmate

**Wolfy: **Relle? Wait you're a Blackthorn?

**LeaderoftheGang: **Yup.

**Wolfy**: OMG! YOURE THE BROTHER!

**LeaderoftheGang: **Sure…?

_**Wolfy has logged off**_

**Half-Vamp: **What brother?

**LeaderoftheGang: **I don't know…hang on I'll google it

**LeaderoftheGang: **JEZ! FOLLOW GOOLGE ANDREW BLACKTHORN! HE'S MY HALF-BROTHER

_**LeaderoftheGang has logged off**_

**Half-Vamp: **Relle? Bye ash

**Knight_on_a_Mission: **bye

_**Half-Vamp has logged off**_

**Knight_on_a_Mission: …..COME ON MARE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey I'm going on Vacation (!) but I don't know if I'll have a computer ( ****L) so yeah….**

Ash had been up for 65 hours… and NO MARE! He missed her so much.

_**First_Ever has logged on**_

**First_Ever: **Hey Ash! Still no mare?

**Knight_on_a_Mission: **Nope

**First_Ever: **Well she sounds very nice. I talked to your sisters and there going to move to the house

**Knight_on_a_Mission: **Great. What about mare and mark

**First_Ever: **Mark is transferring to Las Vegas Collage and they have to ask mare still

**Knight_on_a_Mission: **They haven't seen her?

**First_Ever**: She's at summer camp relax

**Knight_on_a_Mission: …**camp?

**First_Ever: **Yeah,….O.O. Ash I think I've figured out why she isn't on

**Knight_on_a_Mission: **NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

**First_Ever: **HANNAH HELP ME!

_**First_Ever has logged off**_

_**Tiggy has logged on**_

**Tiggy: **SORRY ASH! THIERRY WAS SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU

**Knight_on_a_Mission**: When does she get back?

**Tiggy: **Soon

**Knight_on_a_Mission**: ok…

**Tiggy: **just hold on ok

_**Tiggy has logged off**_

_**Half-Vamp has logged on**_

**Half-Vamp: **hey ash

**Knight_on_a_Mission: **Watz up Jez?

**Half-Vamp: **NM, iowa is BORING

**Knight_on_a_Mission: **Iowa?

**Half-Vamp: **Loose dragon

**Knight_on_a_Mission: **Fun fun

**Half-Vamp: **You know it

**Half-Vamp: **Laters

**Knight_on_a_Mission: **bye…?

**Half-Vamp: **; )

_**Half-Vamp has logged off**_

_**Space-Case has logged on**_

**A/N: HAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger. I will try and update soon, but you guys have to review and tell me what you want to happen now.**

**A) Ash faints**

**B) Mare faints**

**C) the connection breaks**

**D) mare logs off**

**E) timmy ruins the moment**

**Now click review or Ash will kill you. Jk…..sort of**

**Lola Starz**


	7. Chapter 7

_Knight_on_a_Mission: __**bye…?**_

_**Half-Vamp: **__; )_

_**Half-Vamp has logged off**_

_**Space-Case has logged on**_

**Knight_on_a_Mission: **Mare?

**Space_Case: **ASH?

Then both Mare and Ash's screens read this;

YOU HAVE BEEN DISCONNECTED.

Both: WHAT? NOOOOOOO

_**Monsters_"R"_Me has logged on**_

**Monsters_"R"_Me: **haha. Take that ass! And no one saw a thing

**1600's: **What you think you're the only one who can hide in the shadows?

**Monsters_"R"_Me: **so you saw. Rashel will me pissed that YOU disconnected them

**1600's: **Timmy, you disconnected Ash and Mare

**Monsters_"R"_Me: **yes I did but that's not what I'll tell Rashel! And she'll believe me, she doesn't know I lie to her all the time just to get you in trouble

**1600's: **:D

**Monsters_"R"_Me: **….what?

_**Kitten_Has_Claws has logged on**_

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **TIMMMY? YOU ARE THE DEVIL AND YOU ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE! I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOUR LIES AGAIN!

**Monsters_"R"_Me: **WHAT?

**1600's**: Oh the awesomeness of enabling web history and emailing chats to your soulmate….

**Monster_"R"_Me: **Quinn! I'm going to-

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **YOU'RE GOING TO GO STIRAGT TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL THIERRY LOCATES A MILITARY SCHOOL

**1600's**: I am soooooo printing this page and framing it

**Monsters_"R"_Me: **but rashel

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **you have until the count of 5

**Monsters_"R"_Me: **wahshel?

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **1.…2.…3.…

_**Monsters_"R"_Me has logged off**_

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **I am soo srry I never believed you babe

**1600's: **it's fine

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **No it's not . I'll be right up

_**Kitten_Has_Claws has logged off**_

1600's has sent 2 invites.

_**1600's has logged off**_

**Knight_on_a_Mission has been connected**

**Space_Case has been connected**

**Hey ppl! I NEED IDEAS! SO HIT THAT REVIEW BUBBLE AND MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Lola Starz :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Knight_on_a_Mission: Mare?

Space_Case: Ash?

Knight_on_a_Mission: I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!

Space_Case: Me 2! I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU COME BACK FOR ME?

Knight_on_a_Mission: YES! I'LL LEAVE RIGHT NOW!

_**Knight_on_a_Mission has logged off**_

Space_Case: happy happy joy joy

_**Tiny-Witch has logged on**_

Tiny-Witch: Hello?

Space-Case: Hi I'm Mare

Tiny-Witch: oh hey! I'm Gillian! Btw ash already left for you

Space-Case: YaY!

Tiny-Witch: wow

Space-Case: …Gillian…someone said you had a good story for me about ash

Tiny-Witch: Oh yeah! He saved me from getting killed in a Night World club when they thought I was human and not a witch.

Space-Case: He helped you?…a human?

Tiny-Witch: yep J

Space-Case: OH HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!

Tiny-Witch: I g2g, were picking out a military school. Now where do you send the devil?

_**Tiny-Witch has logged off**_

Space-Case: I GOTTA GO PACK! ASH IS COMING FOR ME!

_**Space-Case has logged off**_


	9. author's note

Sorry everyone but

1. I'm fresh out of ideas

2. I'm sick

3. Combine 1&2 and you get major brain blocks

HELP ME WITH IDEAS


	10. Chapter 9

_**1600's has logged on**_

_**Knight_on_a_Mission has logged on**_

**Knight_on_a_Mission:** hey dude

**1600's**: OMG! Guess where were sending to devil!

**Knight_on_a_Mission:** ….California?

**1600's:** Christian Brothers Academy (Albany, New York)

**Knight_on_a_Mission:** That all boys military school

**1600's:** With the Nuns who kick A$$

**Knight_on_a_Mission:** What happened

**1600's:** Come see when you get back, I have the chat printed and I framed it

**Knight_on_a_Mission:** NICE

**1600's:** How are you and Mare

**Knight_on_a_Mission:** AMAZING! She's sleeping now, we'll be in Vegas soon

**1600's:** Cool, I g2g Rashel is sick. Hey did you here Morgead has a half brother?

**Knight_on_a_Mission:** Really?

**1600's:** Yeah Thierry and Hannah went to go meet him

Knight_on_a_Mission: Wow I missed a lot during that 67 hour stake out

**1600's:** Yeah….

**Knight_on_a_Mission:** Bye

**1600's:** bye

_**Knight_ on_a_Mission has logged off**_

_**1600's has logged off**_

Sorry it's short but I'm still not over my brain block.

So I need people to read and review my other storie.

NightWorld- The Raven's Flight

Twilight(Just puplished a few minutes ago so you might not be able to find it)- Loving/Hating Life

Please read and review those and this story. I'm always open for ideas but TIMMY IS GOING TO MILITARY SCHOOL!

-Lola :D


	11. author's note 2

Hey People! I'm working on other stories-and I have no freaking ideas for this story so….yeah. So if you want this story to continue, review or PM ideas.

Sorry,

Lola


	12. Chapter 12

_**I GOT AN IDEA! YAY!**_

LeaderoftheGang has logged onKitten_Has_Claws has logged on

**LeaderoftheGang:** Hey Rashel

**Kitten_Has_Claws:** Sup Morgead?

**LeaderoftheGang:** NM, just had an awesome day with my brother and his friends

**Kitten_Has_Claws:** Oh yeah I heard about that convo. LOL so what's everyone like

**LeaderoftheGang:** Well Andrew (bro.) is pretty relaxed and cool. His soulmate Isabella is more viloent than you and Jez put together.

**Kitten_Has_Claws:** Oh yeah?

**LeaderoftheGang:** Yeah, Andrew is the only one who can calm her down when she get's P.

**Kitten_Has_Claws:** Have you seen this first hand?

**LeaderoftheGang:** Yeah, she beat up this kid who was being a bitch to her friends, then later she chased a boy scout down the street, then she tripped and broke her finger.

**Kitten_Has_Claws:** So vilolent and uncordinated

**LeaderoftheGang:** Pretty much. The whole group is moving to the mansion tomorrow.

**Kitten_Has_Claws:** cool. C u guys them I g2g. I c a boy scout!

**LeaderoftheGang:** ?

**Kitten_Has_Claws:** You gave me an idea!

**LeaderoftheGang:** O.O

**Kitten_Has_Claws:** :D

**LeaderoftheGang:** RUN YA CRAZY F*ING BOY SCOUT! RRRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!

_**LeaderoftheGang has logged off**_

_**Kitten_Has_Claws has logged off**_


	13. Chapter 13

Lord Thierry has logged on

**Lord Thierry:** Because of the resent pranks and fights around the house, I am shutting down this website.

The pranks and fights include but aren't limited to

ding dong ditching Hunter Redfern

giving gay guys Ash's number

dying Gillian's hair pink

hiding Quinn's clothes

the fight that broke 3 vases, 2 tables, and the flat screen t.v.

spiking the Jell-O

please post your parting advice to our lovely readers.

Lord Thierry has logged off

**Poppy: **Think positive people!

**James: **The one, could be right in front of you.

**Mary-Lynette:** If you're lost, you can always find yourself in the stars.

**Ash: **It's never to late to make up for the past.

**Thea: **No spell can change true love.

**Eric: **Help the ones you love, even-no especially if it's dangerous.

**Gillian: **Listen to your gut, not others voice.

**David: **Believe.

**Quinn: **Let the ice on your heart melt away.

**Rashel: **You find love in the strangest places.

**Hannah: **Learn from the past, or history is doomed to repeat its self.

**Thierry: **Wait for her.

**Jez:** Hate can so easily become love.

**Morgead: **Understand the one you love.

**Delos: **Sometimes your wrong.

**Maggie:** Help others

**Keller: **Learn to love.

**Galen: **Love above all else

**A/N: Well this is it. The End. IF someone can correctly guess who did what prank…I'll continue and have someone hack and restart the website. **

**For now, Lola Out.**

**Peace.**


	14. Congrats to

CONGRATS! Anyone who loves this story should be thanking…..

Sk8er4LifeAndEvenAfterThat

You guessed completely, 100% right! The answers were…

Ding-dong ditching hunter- Quinn (he hates hunter, duh!)

Giving gay guy's ash's #- Timmy (he meet lots of them in his all boys military school)

Dying Gillian's hair pink- Keller (on a dare)

Hiding Quinn's clothes- Ash (he was told it was Quinn who gave the gay guy's his #)

Fighting- Jez and Morgead (they're always at it)

Spiking the Jell-O – Jez ( do you really did a explanation?)

I'll post soon. Who do you want to hack Thierry's firewall/ computer?


	15. Chapter 14

It was a boring day in the Thierry's house. Everyone was home and in the room they shared with their soulmates. But what was going on in Morgead and Jez's was the most…..errr rule breaking.

"Hurry up damn it!" Jez whisper-yelled.

"Keep yelling at me, that will make me go quicker" Izzie whisper-yelled back.

Both Blackthorn brothers shook their heads at their soulmates foolishness. Andrew was watching the door while Morgead mentally "scanned" for Lord Thierry.

"Got it!" Izzie yelled.

"Yes" Andrew said leaving the door post and jumped on the bed next to Izzie. He kissed her cheek.

"I love having a soulmate who can hack and open up a closed chat room"

**A/N: Izzie and Jez opened the chatroom. YAY!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AHHHHH SCHOOL WORK! SUPER SORRY.**

At 5:08 AM, all people at the mansion, besides Hannah and Thierry, received the following note.

Izzie has logged on

**Izzie:** WE'RE BACK BABY!

Izzie has logged off

No one knew what it meant

Mare was clicking randomly on the computer. Then it hit her.

THE CHAT WAS UP!

**SORRY IT'S SHORT I'LL UPDATE SOON!**


	17. Chapter 17 skipping 16 cuz it bugs me

_**Space_Case has logged on**_

_**Kitten_Has_Claws has logged on**_

_**DarkPrincess has logged on**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking has logged on**_

**Space_Case: **OMG girls chat!

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **I love that we're breaking the rules

**DarkPrincess: **Lolz! Hey it said someone named Izzie broke the fire wall. Who is that?

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **Isabella, Andrew Blackthorn's soulmate.

**Poppytive-Thinking: **The one who attacked a boy scout?

**Space_Case: **That's the one!

**DarkPrincess: **Oh her? I Love that girl!

_**iZzie has logged on**_

**iZzie: **Who do you love?

**Poppytive-Thinking: **YOU!

**iZzie: **Thank you! I have to work on my Romeo and Juliet project though so bye. **(A/N: I finished mine!)**

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **Byez!

_**iZzie has logged off**_

**DarkPrincess: **ummmmm, I miss Delos! :'(

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **no talking about boys

**Space_Case: **Why not?

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **Because I miss Quinn too much already

**Poppytive-Thinking: **I MISS JAMES!

**Space_Case**: I MISS ASH!

**DarkPrincess: **…ash? Really?

**Space_Case: **mmmm, bite me!

**DarkPrincess: **Just saying

**Poppytive-Thinking: **Ok before a cat fight breaks out-

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **UH!

**Poppytive-Thinking: **-stupid girl fight breaks out-

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **better

**Poppytive-Thinking: **Let's have a "Missing our soulmates pity party"

**Space_Case: **I'll get the tub of ice cream

**DarkPrincess: **I'll get the chick flicks

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **I'll get ear plugs for me

**Poppytive-Thinking: **I'll get the tissues for when Rashel starts bawling like a baby

**Kitten_Has_Claws: **Why YOU….!

_**Poppytive-Thinking has logged off**_

_**Kitten_Has_Claws has logged off**_

_**Space_Case has logged off**_

_**DarkPrincess has logged off**_

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but I got nailed with homework in school and in my extra classes.**

**I need ten reviews to update, and I'll only update after I update my other 2 stories.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ok so I got half the reviews I asked for, so if people have stopped reading my story, I'll end it because I

have school and a few other stories to work on.

Review whether you want an ending or my to continue


	19. Chapter 19 Note for all stories

For my next story, it's a Twilight/ NightWorld crossover. So I'm posting this chapter in all my stories of the differences between Twilight and NightWorld.

If you've read Twilight…..

the vampires in NightWorld

-can feed without killing

- do not have venom

-don't sparkle in sunlight

- can be killed by wood

-All can read minds

*There are 2 kinds of Vampires- 1. Made vampires (bitten) 2. Lamia (born vampires)

Made Vampires are the same, no children, frozen age

Lamia are born can grow up and stop aging when they choose, and have children.

other creatures

-werewolves~ transform at full moon and on will

-witches~ lost witches (humans call them phyics) , trained witches

-shape shifter ~ many different animals

other differences:

I will be writing about a group called Circle Daybreak, which is a group that works with humans

NightWorld Council: authority, like the Volturi.

Soulmates- think imprinting, but when soulmates touch they see each others minds

If you're read NightWorld,

Vampires:

-sparkle in sunlight

-not all have power

-can drink without killing or transforming (they have venom)

-not all have powers

-all are made vampires

Other:

Werewolves/shape shifters to wolves- one pack in Twilight

Have these things called imprints, like soulmates

No other creatures

The Volturi- kind of like the NightWorld council. It's run by three leaders Aro, Marcuis and Caius.

It's guards are all vampires with extreme powers.

Soulmates- see other- werewolves

I'll update as often as I can but school is super busy!


	20. Chapter 20

So even though all of you who reviewed told me to continue, I just can't.

Sorry.

Soul Chat: Please check out my new story, as it will have references to this one.

When your mom…: check out the story, but there won't really any references

If anyone would like to take over any of these stories, PM me and tell me why you want it and where you

see the story going.

A lot of you are probably saying "Why start a new one if you can't finish the old one?"

I am co-writing the next story with my friend who is an AMAZING writer.

But it will be published under my name, so LOOK FOR IT!

Peace out~

Lola Starz


End file.
